kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas 2013 Event
This event is a collaboration between "Kantai Collection" and "Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio: Ars Nova". It has smaller scale compared to previous events, and the event takes place from December 24th, 2013 to January 8, 2014. With the exception of I-401 (original Kancolle's I-401 from E-3, not Iona/Arpeggio's I-401), the Fog Ships are event-only ships, which will be removed when the event ends. Map Details To begin, you have to obtain Iona in order to unlock the first event map. Also on the later maps you will have to complete quests to unlock subsequent stages, rather than just completing the previous map. E-1 Unlocking E-1 #Complete Daily Sortie Quest: #*Bd1: 敵艦隊を撃破せよ！(Defeat an enemy fleet) #*Bd2: 敵艦隊主力を撃滅せよ (Defeat the flagship of an enemy fleet) #*MB1: 謎の潜水艦「イオナ」と接触せよ (Sink an enemy sub) #**Easiest submarine battles are in 4-1 or 4-2. Newer admirals who have not unlocked World 4 can find submarines in map 1-4 #Reward: Iona (temporary ship) E-1 - 観音崎沖迎撃戦 *Boss gauge does not regenerate. *Boss must be sunk in order to reduce health. *33% of the health bar is removed each time. *Reward Prototype Seiran (試製晴嵐) upon clearing. Tips: *You can use 5 SS strategy to minimize resource consumption. *Use Iona to clear event map, she is very useful if you level her up to 10. Drops Show/Hide table E-2 'Unlocking E-2' #Complete quests: #*MB2: Clear E-1 again, with A or S rank (Sortie Quest) #**Condition for A victory: All Fog Fleet sunk. #*MB3: Perform 6 successful expeditions (Expedition Quest) #**Rewards Emergency Repair x1 #*MB4: Defeat 4 bosses with A or S rank (Sortie Quest) #**Easiest way is to do on 1-1 or E-1 #**Condition for A victory: Flagship sunk. #Rewards Takao 'on completion ''(temporary ship) E-2 - 硫黄島沖海戦 *Boss gauge does not regenerate. *Boss must be sunk in order to damage health bar. *Boss kill remove 25% of the health bar. *Reward '''Mamiya Food supply, Emergency Repair, Furniture Fairy upon clearing. *E-2 map has two route, each route will has enemy fleet with a flag ship belongs to fleet of fog. The upper route has Kirishima as flagship while the lower route has Maya as flagship at the node just before boss node. *E-2 map contains a fuel node in the lower route. Tips: *'Do not' bring CV or CVL into this map as fleet of fog ships have very high AA and firepower. *Depending on your HQ level, you may encounter Elite ships instead of the normal (blue) ones. *Always follow the upper path as it is the safest and shortest route to boss node. *At boss node, use line abreast formation to survive until night battle, when your fleet is at maximum power. Also pray for RNG to not let the enemy fleet of fog trigger Klein Field or Particle Beam Cannon. Drops Show/Hide table E-3 'Unlocking E-3' #Complete quests #*MB5: Clear E-2 again, with A or S rank. (Sortie Quest) #**Condition for A victory: All Fog Fleet sunk. #*MB6: Win against 4 fleets. (PvP Quest) #*MB7: Defeat 8 Aircraft Carriers (Sortie Quest) #Reward Haruna upon completion (temporary ship) E-3 - 霧の艦隊 艦隊決戦！ *Boss gauge does not regenerate. *Complete boss kill remove 20% of the health bar. *Reward I-401 ''(permanent)'' upon clearing. 'Tips' *Use Iona to prevent Arpeggio CLs from firing their beam. *Avoid using Takao or Haruna if possible as their supply and repair costs are astronomical. Drops Show/Hide table Additional info Special "Arpeggio" permanent furniture will be available for purchasing for the duration of the event. All Arpeggio ships are temporary and will only last for the duration of the event. Category:Events